Earth and Air
by InfinitelySilver
Summary: Linzin one-shots and such. Read and review please. :3
1. Moon

**Prompt: **Moon

**Characters: **Lin and Tenzin

**Setting: **Republic City; Pre-Series

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra, or any of its amazing characters. :3

~ ~ O ~ ~

It has always been on quiet nights like this particular one that compel me to escape to comfort of my home for the chilly air.

I walk out of the door as if carrying a heavy burden I cannot shake. It is the mantle my mother had left me the day she had passed on.

I wear it proudly though, just like I do the scars which are etched all over my whole body, reminding me every time I look in the mirror of what I had gained and what I had given up.

Staring at moon with Tenzin, our hands entwined, was one of those things. One of those things given up of course.

I guess I had brought the break-up on myself. I hadn't wanted children, but yet, I still remained faithful to him.

The same had not been able to be said of him…

_Lin, _I instruct myself harshly, like I do almost every time my thoughts get on this track, _forget about him. It's over. It's the past. He's not your's anymore._

I know my inner self's words are true. But I cannot help, as I stare up at the moon, not for the first time astounded by its beauty, wonder if he's looking at the same one as well; just like old times.

~ ~ O ~ ~

The kids are all asleep, my wife too.

All as well. All is well.

But for some reason, as I lay in the bed just staring at the blank ceiling, I cannot put my mind at ease and sink into the beautiful world called 'Sleep'.

So instead, I quickly climb out of bed, careful not to disturb by sleeping companion. I then walk over to the huge window, which resides to far wall of our room, It is cloaked by thick, velvet like curtains that obscure any light from coming in. I deftly airbend them open, too lazy at the moment to do it the manual way. The moon, it now stares at me intensely, as if it were willing me to remember.

_Remember._

Suddenly, I am no longer in the bedroom I share with my wife; I am on Air Temple Island's highest grounds with Lin, her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe you're going away for a year." I whisper softly in her ear. She shivers and I wrap my arms around her skinny frame even tighter.

"I know, but I have to. It's the only way I can earn my rank amongst the men." she replies, her tone soft.

I stare down at her sadly. Lin was probably the best metalbending police officer Republic had ever seen. And yet, she still felt obligated to find a place with the men she served with… From what he had heard, they teased her sometimes for being the only woman, besides her mother around.

The cruelness of it all sends my hands shaking slightly. She immediately notices it.

"It's okay, Tenzin. I'll be fine." she reassures me in that confident voice of hers. I give her a grim smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes.

"I know you will."

She sees I am still frustrated at her leaving. I know for she frowns at me.

"Don't be like this."

I look at her incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"You're making me feel bad for leaving - a night before I have to." There is no accusation behind her words; only logic.

I end up feeling guilty anyways.

"I'm sorry… It's just I'm going to miss you." I tell her before nuzzling her neck with my nose softly.

She closes her beautiful emerald eyes and breathes out slowly before opening them once more. "I'm going to miss you too, Twinkletoes Jr."

I laugh at my old nickname, but that empty feeling still remains.

She sighs. "Since it's obvious that I can't leave, I'll just have to -"

"NO!" I shout, shaking my head.

"What? I was just about to offer to-"

"Look, I'll be fine. You go." I tell her sincerely, despite my warring emotion.

There is doubt all over her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't let my feelings keep you from being happy." I pause, remembering a conversation I had partaken in with my father many an eve ago. "You have to make the choices which are right for you, even it does mean compromising someone else's life."

She flashes me one of her rare smiles and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "Thanks, Airhead."

I reply with a smile and puller her closer to me.

And the rest of the night, we just sit there, staring at the moon…

My reverie ends when I hear Meelo screaming for something in the next room. This causes Jinora and Ikki to wake as well, for I hear their giggles from the chambers across.

I sigh, glance one more time at the moon, and then close the curtains… The huge white orb, it still remains in my mind though.

A certain earthbender, even though I will never admit it, as well.


	2. April Fool's Day

**Prompt: **April Fool's Day

**Characters: **Lin and Tenzin

**Pairings: **Linzin

**Setting: **Republic City, Pre-series

"I don't joke." I tell him for what is perhaps the billionth time. As usual, he does not listen. Instead, he continues to give me those pleading gray eyes of his. And as an added bonus, he sticks his lips out in a pout as well.

"Come on Lin! It's April Fool's Day. Everyone jokes." he says, his ordinarily serious demeanor all but completely gone. I stare at him intently before taking another sip of my coffee. We are sitting in my apartment's kitchen, lingering while we can until the call to work separates us for the rest of the day. I'm strangely hoping it comes sooner.

Tenzin's incessant bugging me about cracking a joke has driven me to no ends so far - this _glorious _Monday morning.

"Not me."

He frowns and the bells in my head suddenly go off. Time to get to the station. Mother would kill me if I were late…

I take one last chug of my drink before getting up. He does the same and we end up walking to the door in union, our shoulders lightly brushing.

I stop once my hand's on the doorknob, a wry smile curving my lips.

"By the way Tenzin, I'm infertile."

He stops, his face ashen.

My smirk grows even wider as he begins to stutter. I open the door. "Jeez. Cut the garbage and take a joke, Airhead."

And he finally finds the sense to laugh.


End file.
